Good Advise
by Javelinia777
Summary: There's nothing better than a friend's advise, especially when you really want something. One shot. Warning: Some adult content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not stand to profit from it.**

* * *

This is my second fanfic so please help me improve by giving reviews. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. No flames please though

* * *

"Ah, ahhh... no, stop Natsume please stop," she cried out of the sheer pleasure. "Which means you want me to continue," said Natsume Hyuuga as he grinded his hips further against her naked lower body making her moan even more. Mikan Sakura wasn't the type of girl who gave into her boyfriend's wishes so easily. No, in fact she believed in waiting and dating a little more before taking the final plunge.

She had always ignored Natsume's sexual advances, politely removed his groping hands everytime she felt them on her thighs and only laughed when his hand 'accidentally' brushed against her breasts. But yesterday, yesterday was different. . .

Natsume had been the ever so delightful, charming boyfriend. It was the first time in their two week old relationship that he had brought tickets to the opera, listened attentively to everything she had to say including that about her latest spat with her best friend Hotaru (whom he wasn't to particularly fond of.) He had taken her to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo saying that he only wanted the woman he loved the most in the world feel special when she jokingly questioned him of his intentions.

"If I wasn't so much in love with you Natsume, I would think that you're trying to seduce me." she had said. "You misjudge me Mikan, my actions stem from nothing but my intentions of pure love towards you." he had said and then taken her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor.

Mikan loved dancing and Natsume was an expert dancer. He matched every move of hers as he gently swiveled her around with one arm around her waist and the other holding her palm in a loose grip. He felt the closeness of her body as she moved against him in the rhythmic pattern of the dance. He gave a silent moan of pleasure. Tightening his grip around her body, he kissed her with a ferocity that caused her lips to part allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She responded to his kiss with an intensity that surprised even him.

Natsume and Mikan were still locked in a passionate embrace even as the dance ended. He pulled away and looked into her love-filled eyes. He wanted to kiss her again but felt uncomfortable now in the club filled with strangers. "Its getting late Mikan. Shouldn't you be in bed now?" he had said. Mikan missed the mischievous glint in his eyes and said, "But its not that late Natsume." "Hmm... you're right, lets go to my apartment then. I'll take you back to your place when it gets late, ok?" he said giving her that same beguiling smile he had given during his proposal. She fell for the look of innocence on his face and immediately agreed.

The rest of the night was a complete blur to Mikan, sitting in Natsume's car, getting down at his place, being carried up to his apartment, feeling his lips on her neck, his hands up her dress, unzipping it, his warm chest against hers once he had removed his shirt and her dress by the time they had reached his bedroom and then finally tumbling on to his bed half naked.  
Oh yesss... last night was definitely wonderful, thought Mikan as she looked at Natsume's, calm sleeping form next to her. She smiled to herself, taking Hotaru's advise had been worth it...

An entire night of lovemaking with Mikan! Natsume felt as if he had gone to heaven. He had woken up in the morning to find her sleeping next to him. She looked so beautiful. It was the same as as if waking up next to an angel. He looked at her naked body and suddenly, horny thoughts descended upon his mind. He admired her unclothed figure. Oh yesss... he couldn't wait for her to get up. Taking Ruka's advise had definitely been worth it...

"So do you think they did it?" said Ruka Nogi into his girlfriend's ear. "Mikan always takes my advise," said Hotaru Imai as she nibbled Ruka's lower lip "and that boyfriend of hers, is too horny to not have taken yours. "Hmm..." said Ruka, "getting the opera tickets was a great idea, though. I bet Natsume didn't even know it was Mikan's first love" "There are a million things he doesn't know about her," said Hotaru "They have only just met" "Yes," said Ruka. "I knew they'd be perfect for each other," he said as he kissed Hotaru fully on the lips. She kissed him back and there passion became more intense as he pulled her to him and place his right leg around her locking their bodies together. In between their gasps, they heard Hotaru's phone beep. It was a message from Mikan ' NATSUME AND I JUST MADE LOVE. IT WAS WONDERFUL'  
Hotaru and Ruka smiled at each other. Yes taking their advise had definitely been worth it...


End file.
